


Iruka's Shopping Adventure, 'Tis the Season

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto needs a little, NO a lot of help with his Christmas Shopping. Poor Iruka takes on the challenge and a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate Christmas shopping!" Naruto grumbled for the hundredth time.

Iruka rolled his eyes for the hundredth time, "If you whine one more time, I'm going to tell Tsunade what you almost got her for Christmas."

"What? I think a ball gag is a great idea! How else can she shut Shizune up?"

"Naruto that is not appropriate," Iruka scolded. "She can not use a ball gag on her employees."

"Can you think of a better way to shut the harpy's mouth?"

"Really Naruto, it's Christmas... try to be a bit more charitable will you?"

"Ha! I was trying to be charitable, but NOOO! You thought it was tacky!!" The blond huffed as he trudged through the snow beside his older friend.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked as he held open the door to yet another store. Naruto almost wanted to cry.

"I hate Christmas Shopping," he whimpered as he stepped into the brightly lit store with techno Christmas music blaring in his ears. "I tried to buy practical Christmas gifts that people would actually USE and probably wouldn't buy for themselves... but Iru-Scrooge said 'NO'."

Iruka stopped short and glared at the younger man. "You can NOT buy all your presents at an online sex shop Naruto and THAT is final!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Between Kakashi and Jiraiya you have become permanently warped."

Iruka really didn't know the half of it. As he brushed past the demented blond, said demon paused for a moment to appreciate the view the man presented from behind. It really was the only redeeming thing about this whole ridiculous shopping trip. Iruka floated around the store from display to display, completely unaware of the brilliant blue eyes that never once left his lithe frame.

It was all Kakashi's fault in truth. It was his off hand comment while they'd been drinking that had turned Naruto's admiration for his strong willed and gentle friend into something bordering on obsession. He only looked at brunettes now and none of them compared to the tempting treat that was currently glaring at him from the cash register. Naruto was very curious what expression Iruka wore when he came. 'Is it something primal and aggressive or a sweet blissful face...?'

He was pulled from his reverie by a knee to his left thigh, perfectly striking the common peroneal nerve. The sympathetic nerve response caused both his legs to give way. He gasped and grabbed for the only thing close enough to support him. Women's panties flew through the air as he upended the table and tumbled to the floor in a rain of colorful under-britches.

"Oh sweet Kami!" Iruka gasped as he reached for Naruto, but just missed catching hold of him. He watched in shock as the blond's hands hit the table. It scooted out from beneath his weight and flipped into the air. Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers when he hit the floor. Then, there it was, raining panties all over the blond. He looked up at Iruka from a snowdrift of silky, frilly, lacy undergarments and it was all Iruka could do not to laugh.

Needless to say, they were asked to leave and not return. Naruto had started giggling and Iruka's face had turned bright red only moments after the catastrophe occurred. A very thin very annoyed sales woman asked them in a thoroughly bitchy voice, "May I help you gentlemen?"

Naruto grinned at her before pulling a blue g-string off his head. "Don't suppose you have this in my size?" Iruka lost his composure then and crumpled to the floor laughing hysterically.

The brunette was still wiping the tears from his eyes as he followed his grinning friend into the little coffee shop. They both needed a break from shopping. Iruka found them an open table and Naruto got their order.

"One peppermint tea... Don't know how your can drink that stuff..." Naruto took a big sip of his mocha latte and chuckled when dome of the whipped cream smeared his nose.

Iruka smiled, blushing brightly, "I like sweet things with a kick. Don't you ever get sick of chocolate?"

"Nope, most useful substance on the planet," the blond said while wiping his face clean on his sleeve. Iruka started giggling at that, but quickly stifled it and looked away when the blue eyes met his quizzically.

"And just what is so useful about it Naruto?" He was trying to avoid explaining his amusement. Naruto was so uncouth and cute sometimes. Instead of reminding him of their age differences, it was times like this that Naruto actually made Iruka feel young and carefree. He treasured his friend more than the other man would ever know.

"There's almost nothing you can't top with chocolate and eat," Naruto said in an authoritative connoisseur's voice. Iruka giggled again. 'Kami would I like to top you covered in chocolate syrup...' Yes, Naruto's mind never really left perv-ville when he was with Iruka.

Iruka met his intense gaze, totally unaware of the lust behind those sparkling gems and smirked cockily. "So you can eat it... doesn't sound too useful to me."

Naruto leaned a little closer and whispered. "Well, there are other uses..."

Iruka took the bait leaning in as well he whispered. "And those are??"

"Chocolate syrup makes a wonderful lubricant in a pinch."

Iruka's eyes went round and his face went three shades past red. He coughed and buried his face in his hands. "Oh sweet Kami! You really are beyond all redemption!"

"But you still love me," Naruto stated factually sitting back and grinning.

Iruka shook his head and drew his hands from his still flaming face. "Kami help the one you finally settle on Naruto. Poor thing can't possibly know what he's in for."

Iruka knew Naruto's preference, hell the whole village did. He'd never been the shy type and when he'd hit puberty, everyone knew it. He'd had more amicably casual amorous adventures than even Kakashi. Iruka had never discussed his own preferences, but Naruto had known him long enough to have long ago guessed that the adorable man did not swing to women.

It was actually a discussion of that very topic that had led to Naruto's obsession with the sweet brunette in front of him. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Raidou, Genma, and Naruto had been discussing the currently available gay and bisexual men in the village when Iruka's name had come up. 'Konoha's greatest treasure there,' Raidou had remarked. Genma had agreed. Kakashi while sipping his sake glibly commented, 'Best untapped ass in the fire nation.'

That's what had done it. It didn't sit right with Naruto. Deep down he knew Iruka was gay, but the man had never ever been linked to any man in the village. Actually, he'd never been linked to any woman either. It was almost as if Kakashi was right, but he wasn't. Naruto had a sixth sense when it came to people. Somehow he knew without a doubt that Iruka was gay and definitely NOT the untouched frightened virgin the three older men had insinuated in the following conversation.

Shikamaru had tapped his shoulder in the middle of it and grinned at him. "Maybe he just doesn't like to piss in his own pool, ever think of that?"

The other men gave the young genius a thoughtful look. Iruka didn't leave the village often, but when he did it was usually a simple solo mission... so anything was possible. That made sense to Naruto, but unfortunately that thought had led him down a road of others. The road ran past curiosity, straight through interest, and into complete obsessive need and in the middle of the trip to crazy-ville he'd realized something. 'I love you Iruka. Everyday I can't wait to see you. I think of you all the time. I love you and Kami knows I would give my soul to fuck you even just once.' Being a young man in his prime, the prioritization of emotions and need was still a bit skewed.

"Yeah, well... Anyone who'd love me would have to be nuts right?" More than a little of his old insecurities echoed in a comment that was meant as a joke, but only came out sad and a little bitter.

Iruka responded immediately without thinking. He reached across the table and grasped Naruto's hand in his own. "No Naruto. Loving you is easy. You have so many people who love you." The blond looked up at him through his thick dark lashes trying desperately to read more into the emotion flowing from those chocolate brown orbs.

"I will say that if he moves in with you, he's certifiable... but loving you would definitely be the easy part." Iruka tried to throw a little truthful humor in to lighten the moment. Naruto pouted.

"There is nothing wrong with my apartment." He knew what response he'd get. It was time to change the subject anyway.

Iruka's eyes almost rolled back into his head. Naruto didn't let go of his hand, but he didn't notice. A shudder rippled through his body at the images in his head. "Most people Naruto, do not have a vibrator collection... most people do not permanently keep handcuffs attached to their headboard... I don't even want to think about what might be hidden under your couch... I've seen your kitchen.... that's enough."

"Hey! My kitchen is clean!"

Iruka couldn't stop himself. "Yes, Naruto. So are the two dildo's and the vibrating cock ring in your dish drainer." It took him a moment to realize he'd said it out loud, and loud was the word for it. Every other voice in the place fell silent as the entire room turned to look at the two men. "Oh sweet Kami! Please please kill me now!" Iruka breathed closing his eyes and trying to disappear.

"Um, you do realize that just because you can't see them, does not mean they can't see you... right?" Naruto asked around chuckles.

"You really are a bad influence, do you know that?" Iruka breathed in horror.

"You have no idea." Naruto grinned at the other man's discomfiture. 'I love you like this... Kami I want to throw you down right here and make the rest of the world disappear.' He shivered a little at the images in his brain before gathering a little composure and leading Iruka out the door. The brunette didn't open his eyes for at least a block.

Iruka didn't pull his hand away even after he opened his eyes. They were walking hand in hand past a little park filled with colorfully lit Christmas trees. There weren't many people around the few that were seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere or other. The two friends strolled along leisurely hand in hand without talking. They ended up on in front of Iruka's apartment building. That's when the older man spoke.

"Well this has to have been the most disastrous shopping trip in history. We'll be lucky if we aren't both in Tsunade's office first thing tomorrow." He was smiling though.

"Naw, Baa-chan's gambling with the other Kage's in Suna, remember and she'll most likely have the worlds worst hang over tomorrow. She won't be back until at least dark the next day." Iruka shook his head at the nickname the blond had given to most powerful, not to mention the scariest, ninja in the fire nation. There really was no defense against Naruto's charm. More than one Kage had fallen under the man's spell.

"You know we still have to finish your Christmas shopping?"

Iruka still hadn't let go of his hand. Naruto gave him a quick squeeze. "Told you I should just do it online."

"Not without supervision," Iruka used his teacher voice and Naruto laughed openly.

"I need a chaperon to surf the net now?"

Those pretty brown eyes rolled. "You should have had one a long time ago, there really is no hope now... but I would like to spend New Year's with you, so I need to make sure no one kills you on Christmas."

"Oh, I see... so there's an ulterior motive..." Naruto teased his friend. Iruka took a playful swing at him with his free hand and slipped on a patch of ice. Naruto caught him. Well, he caught him for a moment and then they were both flat on their respective backsides moaning in pain.

"You really are going to be the death of me baka," Iruka groaned and Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

`tbc`  



	2. Virtual Shopping, Virtual Dreaming

Lounging in the hot water in one of the onsen's semi-private rooms felt wonderful. Iruka sighed and sunk just a little lower. He had a nasty bruise on his lower back from falling on the ice the day before. 'I wonder how Naruto is?' he thought to himself before realizing just how stupid that was.

Of course, the blond was all right. He had healed overnight from wounds far more serious than that. The door opened on the other side of the screen warning Iruka that he might soon have company. There were two pools in this room, so it was possible that the other guests might go to that side. Iruka hoped that was the case. He was enjoying having this one to himself.

"Hey! Look! If it isn't Iruka-kun," Genma smirked down at him while he groaned internally. 'Please don't let Kakashi be with him...' Iruka almost whimpered audibly when the masked man rounded the screen with a twinkle in his eye. Raidou followed him and actually gave Iruka a very obvious 'I'm sorry about this,' look. Somehow, Iruka knew there was a reason for that look and wondered if it would be in extremely bad taste if he used jutsu to escape the situation.

Genma splashed down next to him and gripped his shoulder exterminating any possibility of that escape route. "So... how's your Christmas going Iru-kun?"

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Nope, not yet. But..." Genma sent a conspiratorial wink in Kakashi's direction. "We heard that you and Naru-kun had a lot of fun shopping the other day."

Kakashi coughed in the fakest way possible and Iruka did not bother to hide the groan. "Yes, it seems our favorite whirlwind ninja managed to get you banned from half the shopping district."

"That is NOT true!" Iruka reacted without thinking. He almost stood up right out of the water; all three men definitely took advantage of the opportunity to ogle the other man's slender well-toned body. "We were banned from one store and ONE STORE only," he said firmly as he resumed his seat.

"Oh... okay then... so just _how_ did you get banned?" Genma prodded.

"Gen, give it a rest." Raidou bit his lip, very uncomfortable with his lover's nosiness. All he got in return was a tongue sticking out at him mockingly.

Iruka's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. "I really can't see where any of this is any of _your_ business."

That said, he promptly stood up, and exited the room and then the onsen.

\------------

Iruka was surprised when the door opened on the second knock. Naruto grinned at him as he held the door open. “Hey, you’re early,” was all the blond said.

The young man’s black T-shirt said more. Iruka blushed as he read the large white print. ‘All I learned in this life I learned from Porn.' The sensei shook his head as he brushed passed his friend and stepped into the apartment. “You know that’s not true, don’t you?”

“Yeah it is. We said one o’clock and it’s only twelve thirty,” Naruto was confused.

Iruka shook his head and smiled. “The shirt, Naruto, the shirt.”

That shaggy blond head tilted to one side like a dog listening to a high-pitched sound. His brow knitted together as he tried to decipher what the heck the older man meant.

“What shirt?” Iruka’s face fell into one of his hands and he tried very hard not to giggle at the adorable baka.

“Hey! You don’t get to laugh until you answer. Them’s the rules,” Naruto teased and gently pulled Iruka’s hand down. He loved Iruka’s smiling face; it was a shame to cover something so wonderful. The brunette bit his lip and tugged at Naruto’s T-shirt. He gave his scruffy friend a wry look.

Naruto looked down and laughed aloud. “Well, if it came from Kakashi or Jiraiya you can bet it’s the truth.”

“So you learned nothing from me?” Iruka pouted playfully. Naruto brought out his playful side and he loved the blond for it.

A tan palm smacked an equally tanned forehead. “Hold on a minute.” He ordered then ran to his computer desk. His back was to Iruka, so the teacher could not see what he was doing. A few moments later, he spun around and posed proudly. Thanks to a red permanent marker, the T-shirt now read ‘All I learned in this life I learned from Porn and IRUKA!’ Somehow, the combination just seemed wrong. Iruka immediately regretted having said _anything at all. ___

“You are not allowed to wear that in public. You know that right?!” There was a very thinly veiled threat in his tone and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh. Iruka shook his head. “So, where are we going today?” He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Here.”

“What?”

“We are going shopping here.”

“Naruto, you aren’t making any sense.”

The blond stepped out from in front of his computer and waited. “Oh hell NO!” Iruka’s face went from bronze to scarlet in an instant.

“Oh, come on!” Naruto ran to intercept the brunette as he tried to flee. He wrapped his strong hands around Iruka’s toned biceps. “Let’s just have some fun with it okay? We’ll stay in my nice warm apartment; eat ramen, talk, and surf the web to see what’s out there.” Iruka shook his head. Naruto completed his sales pitch with a guarantee. “I promise I won’t buy a single inappropriate gift today.”

Iruka bit the inside of his lip as he debated the evils of staying there against the evils of going out in public with his walking disaster of a friend.

“Mmmm… we’ll try it, but if it isn’t working we do it my way. Got that?” The blue eyes twinkled with happiness. He got to have his Iruka all to himself for an entire day. Naruto nodded as he led a slightly resistant Iruka to the computer.

“Sit here. I’ll get you some of that sweet flavored tea you like so much.” The blond practically bounced into the kitchen. Iruka had a bad feeling about this.

When his ‘shopping’ companion returned, Iruka asked. “Okay, where’s your list?”

Naruto gave him a sheepish look. “Um… I kinda lost it.”

“Naruto, we just made that list last week,” Iruka huffed.

“Yeah, I know... but I lost it when we went shopping.” The silly thing had disappeared somewhere between the ‘panty’ store and the coffee shop during their last adventure.

“Do you even know who you already have gifts for?”

The blond blushed. “You.”

“And?”

“Just you.”

Iruka had to look away then. He was the only one that Naruto had bought anything for. His face flushed with pleasurable warmth at the mere thought until a horrifying possibility crept into his consciousness. “Naruto?”

The blond was watching him out of the corner of his eye, unsure how to act. “Yeah?”

“Did you buy it on line?”

“Not tellin’.” He was not going to tell Iruka where that gift had come from, not ever.

Iruka’s head fell into his hand again. “If it runs on batteries, vibrates, has lace, or leather straps… I WILL KILL YOU.”

Naruto fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

\------------

“I’m not so sure about this…” Naruto bit his lip in trepidation. “Isn’t perfume kinda like a ‘personal’ gift??”

Iruka looked away from the screen in shocked amusement. “You wanted to buy her ‘personal massager’ and you’re worried that buying Sakura a bottle of perfume is ‘too personal’??!!

“Oh, come on! You know what a rag she is. I was only trying to offer a solution to her ‘problem’. I mean if she’d just come out and admit that she’s a total dike and stop chasing men that she knows won’t touch her, then maybe she’d get a little relief and wouldn’t be such a hag.”

“Naruto!”

“Well it’s true!”

Iruka shook his head. “Unless you want to keep looking….”

“Okay! Perfume it is!” Naruto cried out in desperation. Sometimes Iruka was downright evil. “So, should I buy the same fragrance for Ino, and Hinata, and Shizune, and Temari, and all the other vaginas… I mean females?”

Iruka coughed at the ‘vagina’ comment, but let it go. The younger man was obviously distraught at the thought of looking at more gifts that are feminine. “Maybe we should take a little break then we can continue. I think perfume would be fine for Ino and Hinata. Temari would probably like something with a little more bite; Kunai or something else.”

Naruto nodded, that one actually made sense. Iruka continued, encouraged by the blond’s agreement. “Shizune, well we’ll look into some diplomacy scrolls or something like that.”

“Oh, thank Kami! A break!” Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched so far he that he almost fell out of his chair. He scratched his toned chiseled stomach and contemplated just what he could do to distract Iruka from plunging back into this shopping nightmare.

“So, you hungry?” The blond asked idly.

Iruka just sort of hummed his response as his lovely brown eyes were locked on the little hint of dark golden curls leading from the tanned belly button down beneath the black and orange lounge pants. He licked his lips salivating more than just a little bit. He recovered just as Naruto turned to look at him. He was not quite fast enough; a sweet blush tinged his caramel skin highlighting the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Naruto loved that, he just loved the way Iruka’s blushes accented the other man’s most unique feature. That scar was anything but a blemish, rather than being disfiguring the mark accented Iruka’s fine features and beautiful complexion.

A simple plate of meats and cheeses made a good snack for the two before Iruka settled himself in front of the computer for the second round.

“Iruka, let’s have some fun before we go back to shopping."

The older man’s mind had been constantly returning to lascivious thoughts concerning the pretty blond ‘happy trail’ he had spied earlier, so he was a little taken aback by the younger man’s suggestion. His voice only squeaked a little bit as he asked. “Wha… What did you have in mind?”

Naruto chuckled at what he mistook for a different brand of trepidation. He leaned across Iruka, taking control of the mouse. “Trust me, just leave it to me.”

The close proximity of their bodies ignited Iruka’s blood in a way he was wholly unprepared for. “Leave what to you??” He sounded a little out of breath and Naruto chuckled.

“I promise we’ll just pretend okay.” Iruka’s heart skipped more than one beat.

Naruto clicked onto his ‘favorites’ and went to his favorite ‘store’. “Okay, if you were going to buy _‘these’_ kinds of things for other people… what would you buy?” Iruka had to re-focus his eyes and his mind before he understood what the blond meant. “Just pretend Iruka... and tell me what you’d get for who.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun.” Iruka felt like a landed fish. His mind had gone to a very naughty place and now the cause of it all wanted him to pretend to buy naughty toys for other people??!! It was laughable, so he laughed long and hard using the time to gain control of other parts of himself.

“Okay, but only for a bit. Who do we start with?” Sometimes it really was just easier to go along with Naruto. He had to admit, ‘it’s never dull around him...’

“Um… Genma.”

Iruka shook his head at the choice. “Okay.” He sighed, and then they dove into the seedy and very humorous world of adult sexual aides.

Three hours later, in their imaginary shopping cart they had penis shaped lollipops for Genma that could double as dildos. There was also a hand held penis pump for Yamato, a special massaging shower gel mitt for Shikamaru so that he would not need to extend any extra effort in the act or in the cleanup, a bondage kit for Shino and his very rambunctious lover Kiba, and a hand shaped soap on a rope for Kotetsu along with a bottle of water resistant lubricant for Izumo. A special red pillow designed with a hidden compartment to hide a new pretty vibrator for the closet pervert Ebisu had been one of their first picks. Naruto had insisted on the ball gag for Tsunade to shut up her nagging assistant even against Iruka's blushing disapproval. For Kakashi, Naruto had picked out a penis enhancer specially designed to 'increase girth and help maintain rigidity'. That joke rather backfired when Iruka asked just how Naruto would know that Kakashi needed something like that. The blond had quickly found an excuse to leave the room.

Iruka watched in amusement as the blond bustled around the kitchen preparing the ramen recipe he had somehow convinced Ayame to give him. What Iruka did not know was that Naruto had gotten that recipe from the woman two months ago and he had finally had to tell her why he wanted it. Only when he told her that he wanted to cook a special meal for Iruka had she given in and secretly taught the blond how to cook this special meal. Now, every time he ate at Ichiraku Ayame would pester him about Iruka. Apparently, his interest had been apparent, even before he admitted it to the young woman and she had been secretly cheering him on. 'It's so sweet the way you always peek at him out of the corner of your eyes while he's slurping his ramen.' Naruto had not even known that he had been doing that.

"Here, try this." Naruto had set the table just as Ayame had instructed, he dipped his chopsticks into the tasty meal and held a decent bite up before Iruka's plump lips and licking his own without shame. Iruka didn't hesitate, his lips parted and he closed his eyes in anticipation. It smelled wonderful.

"Mmmmm," Iruka chewed in orgasmic bliss. "Oh Kami!" he cried out after swallowing the delicious morsel. Naruto couldn't even move, he could barely breathe; this was the closest he'd ever been his dream of taking Iruka to joukai, sweet heaven.

Iruka opened his eyes and they glowed. "That. Was. Amazing."

Iruka looked so beautiful. Naruto couldn't stop himself; he leaned forward and pressed his own full lips to Iruka's soft plump mouth. That mouth opened in surprise not quite as wide as those dark chocolate eyes and Naruto's hot tongue slipped in to taste what had made Iruka so happy. Naruto was instantly beyond himself with joy. Iruka's mouth was explored and plundered in a way he'd never experienced before. Naruto's joy quickly became want, then need, until it became lust. Iruka was infused with Naruto's warmth and his own wants and needs bubbled to the surface. His hands rose up to grip the wild blond hair. A strong tan hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the passionate kiss.

Both men in an attempt to get closer to the object of his desire tried to climb across the table in between them. This upset the small piece of furniture and sent bowls of ramen through the air. The men parted for a moment, but it was only for a hair's breathe of an instant and Naruto re-captured his ultimate desire. Iruka put up no resistance. They were soon lying on the floor with bits of ramen all around them. Iruka was pinned beneath Naruto's muscled bulk and it felt good to have that strong hard body weighting him down. His arms came up around Naruto's shoulders. His body moved on its own, his back arching up against the firm young one above him seeking more heat more... everything.

Naruto was slipping into complete insanity, something akin to an animalistic kind of rut.

And that is when reality crashed in.

"Naruto? You feeling okay?” Iruka's head was cocked to the side as he gazed worriedly at his young friend. That's when Naruto realized his penchant for fantasizing had once again gotten out of hand. 'Okay, this isn't embarrassing at all...' he thought as he scooted closer to the table to better hide his erection. He assured Iruka that he was fine, just a little tired and quickly directed the conversation elsewhere while willing his body and desire to cool.


	3. It is Better to Give Than to Receive, But Why Not Try for Both?

It was the day before Christmas Eve; Christmas Eve was a big deal in Konoha. The entire village participated in the celebration, leaving Christmas morning in the realm of the small family get-togethers. Naruto used to hate that morning. He used to be alone. It was tradition now for him to spend Christmas morning with Iruka and sometimes Kakashi, when the copy-nin bothered to waltz in unannounced. It had started as a sad gathering of orphans trying to pretend they weren’t alone, now it was a time that Naruto cherished more than any other man in Konoha was. There were a few years that he had to chalk up as total disasters, but now that Sakura was making an all out bid for Sai’s ‘redemption’, he no longer had to dread the hours of torture until the phallically challenged weirdo would leave his far too kindhearted friend’s apartment and let him have some time alone with ‘his’ Iruka. Just how Sakura intended to ‘rehabilitate’ the penis-obsessed painter was beyond Naruto’s imagination, luckily for him.

“It will most likely be just the two of us again this year.” Iruka commented idly as he squeezed an orange experimentally. Naruto stayed quiet, he knew better than to speak up just now. “I’m glad Sai is getting along with Sakura and her family so well and Kakashi will be on a mission with Yamato…” Iruka sighed and turned sadly to Naruto. 

The blond bit his lip to stop the words, but he couldn’t. It was starting to make him angry. Iruka had been moping all day. So what if it was just the two of them! “So, what you’re saying is that I’m not enough.” 

It wasn’t worded as a question and there was dark anger in his tone. Iruka’s head jerked up at the tone more than the question. “I didn’t mean it that way Naruto. It’s just… well, when you find someone special… and I really hope you do… but...” He looked away to hide the pain he knew was in his eyes. Christmas had always been a very special time when his parents had been alive. He’d lost that and suffered through every year until he had invited the young blond haired orphan to spend that day with him. 

When Naruto had become a more accepted member of the village, openly recognized by the ninja and most of the civilians, Iruka realized that someone might just swoop in and steal his friend’s Christmas morning from him. That and of course his kind nature had inspired him to invite Sai to join them. He could be there for Sai when Naruto no longer needed him. It hadn’t worked out as he’d planned and here he was, still afraid of the crushing sadness he knew he’d feel if he couldn’t wake up to Naruto’s grinning face on that special morning once every year.

“If I were to find someone ‘special’ I’d still spend Christmas with you Iruka.” Naruto had just figured it out and felt like a horse’s backside for opening his big fat mouth. 'There’s no one as special to me as you are.’

“Of course you will.” Iruka agreed smiling falsely. “So, what should we fix for breakfast?” He asked as he turned away, changing the subject as if they’d just been discussing the weather and Naruto couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his arms around his friend’s shoulders from behind. 

“Silly man,” the blond murmured as he held on a fraction longer than he should have. Iruka didn’t respond he was overcome with conflicting emotions. He wanted Naruto to be happy, to find someone to love; but he wanted to keep Naruto to himself forever and he just couldn’t see a way to reconcile the two.

Naruto was surprised that Iruka didn't protest seeing how they were in public and people might get the wrong idea, even if it was exactly how he meant it. "Come on, I want to get to the cake shop before they close." He gave Iruka a quick squeeze before releasing the stunned older man.

Iruka let Naruto lead him around from shop to shop. When they were done, they had enough food to last them a week. "We'd better get all this home before we end up needing another pack mule." Iruka giggled as he watched Naruto juggle a mound of bags and packages. He could feel rather than see the blond making a nasty face at him. He grabbed hold of the blond’s jacket to 'lead' his beast of burden home.

Once everything was put away, the two men collapsed together in a heap on the couch cushions. "That was almost worse than shopping for the girls." 

Naruto was surprised to hear that from Iruka. "Now what happened to my sweet giving Iruka who loves doing things for other people?"

The older man snorted. "I love spending time with you Naruto, even if it's shopping for the others, but I really am looking forward to hiding out Christmas day."

"Just the two of us?" Naruto asked, really needing confirmation that Iruka wasn't in need of a break from him as well.

"Definitely." Iruka was too tired to pick up on Naruto's uncertainty. "I can't wait until all the gifts are delivered and we can just hide out here together." He didn't see the blinding smile his friend could not hold back. 

"So... let’s do it now." 

"Huh?" The pony-tailed head came up and the tired man looked at him uncomprehending.

"Let's get them all delivered tonight and just hide out from here on in?" Naruto had his second wind. "Come on Iruka think about it!"

"But... the village celebration...?" Iruka still looked confused.

Naruto looked crestfallen, but didn't speak. Iruka's heart almost broke. "Well, I guess we can watch the fireworks from the terrace... and I do hate sitting through all the speeches and toasts...." He bit his lip and felt his own energy returning. "Okay. Let's do it."

Naruto jumped to his feet before picking Iruka up and spinning him around. "Yay!"

"Um... so I guess you'll be staying at my place tonight too, right?" Iruka asked as they retraced their steps away from Genma and Raidou's place. He didn't look over at Naruto, he didn't want to the blond to see him blushing like some pervert.

"Well, it wouldn't really make sense to go back to my place tonight... would it?" 

"No, it really would be silly." Naruto's smile lit the street, but Iruka didn't see that.

They were both very tired after all the running around they had been doing. After showering, separately and exchanging awkward good night’s wishes, they both fell into fit full sleep. They slept in and enjoyed a lazy day of loafing, cooking, eating, joking, and even a slightly less than platonic form of cuddling. Darkness came quickly and they snuggled up under blankets on the terrace to watch the fireworks. 

Naruto reached out and hugged his friend unexpectedly. "I love you Iruka."

The older shinobi bit his lip. He knew that Naruto did not mean it the way Iruka wished he did. "I love you too Naruto." 

He received a tight squeezing hug in return and it only made his heart hurt more. Tears collected in his eyes and he pretended to be watching the beautiful light displays. "No, Iruka. I don't think you understand." Naruto gripped his chin gently, but firmly. "When I say 'I love you', I mean I really really love you. I..." His breath caught when he recognized the dampness glistening on his most precious person's cheeks. Iruka's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. 

He misunderstood. "You can't accept me... I... I just screwed everything up... Oh Kami..." A sob broke the air echoing the breaking of his own heart. Naruto didn't let go of Iruka. He couldn't. He gripped his love desperately, even as he realized he had lost all they had shared.

Iruka's arms were pinned to his sides in that desperate pain filled hug and he couldn't find his own voice around the pain radiating from Naruto and filling his soul. Out of desperation he kissed Naruto's cheek, tasted the handsome young man's tears. Naruto didn't register any of it. Iruka grew more desperate to make himself clear, but still couldn't verbalize a thing. He kissed choking, sobbing, gasping lips gently and still no response. Finally, he forced his lips against the blonds and invaded the blond's very body. His warm, wet, loving tongue slid between the quivering lips. Naruto was stunned. He didn't dare believe it was real, but couldn't deny the pull. He held Iruka even tighter as his pain and love found a new outlet.

All the longing that had built up over time, all the pain, and fear of rejection turned to almost violent passion. Each man was stripped of all his pride, caution, and insecurities as layer after layer of clothing disappeared. There was no way for them to know who was stripping what off whom. Hands roamed over firm muscled flesh. Pert nipples were teased as gasping moans filled their ears melding together into a single sound of ravenous lust. Their bodies rocked together, grinding and sliding as their flesh became slick with the sweat of their exercise. Ejaculation equaled elation and joy, but even that was not enough to slack their hunger. 

Naruto's sweat and cum slicked finger found purchase between his dearest friend's plump cheeks. He did not intend to be rough, he did not have the capacity for intentions of any kind, and desire was the driving force. Iruka was as lost as he was and did no more than groan as he was digitally penetrated, his hips bucking urgently almost immediately. He was stretched and slicked quickly pushing him further from sane thought. It was Iruka who took Naruto's swollen erection into his own hand steadying it as he impaled himself urgently. He was rolled, he was spread, and he was pounded; both men crying out mindlessly as their bodies channeled their emotions into ravenous desire pushing them to completion over and over again until neither could think or feel or hardly even breathe. 

"Naruto! O Kami...." In an abstract way, Iruka was aware of Naruto's 'size', but as he lowered himself onto that beautifully monstrous cock, Iruka thought he might die of the exquisite pleasure. 

Iruka squeezed him in the most amazing way. Naruto couldn't breathe. It was so wonderful. He was getting everything he ever wanted. Iruka accepted him. Iruka was in his arms. Iruka's arms were wrapped around him. Iruka was clinging to him and calling his name. Iruka was accepting him completely. His mind, his spirit, and his body could feel Iruka's love holding him tightly. They rocked, they thrust, they ground into each other each seeing to connect with the other in a way they had never really believed possible. Each blinding release only spurred them to reach for greater heights.

Christmas morning, they awoke half frozen together with a very _odd_ sort of _frost_ coating their bodies. Sweat and cum had actually frozen on their flesh. "Frost bite." Naruto croaked as he dragged himself and Iruka toward the bathroom. "Have to warm up." Iruka was sluggish and sore in ways he hadn't known before. He let Naruto do as he wished, washing him from head to toe before bundling him into his bed and bringing him a warm cup of tea.

"Iruka..." His voice croaked. He was so ashamed and still hurt so much at what he knew he'd lost forever.

"I wanted it." Iruka spoke plainly. "Lately... I've had less than brotherly thoughts Naruto." The other didn't look at him. He sighed. "I want to monopolize you... I want to keep you all to myself... Moreover, I would never want to hurt you... I... That's why I kept it to myself; I didn't want to lose you." A sob rocked him. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Strong arms wrapped around him. "I love you Iruka. I love you. I love you. Please, let me stay with you, forever..." 

Iruka looked up at him, gently laid his hand on the scarred cheek. "Then you are mine and I won't ever let you go." This kiss was gentle, loving, and inquisitive.

"I want to give you your present now." Naruto whispered before heading out to the balcony to pick up their clothes and retrieve a small box from and interior jacket pocket. 

He handed it to Iruka. "The only gift I bought alone." He just had to make it extra clear how special Iruka really was to him.

The older man smiled with sweet tears in his eyes. "Thank you Naruto." After he opened it, his eyes went round. Inside was a pendant, a charm. It was a small black medallion. Inscribed on both sides in kanji _'Eternal Love'_. 

Naruto smiled sadly. "This way I couldn't chicken out. This way, I had to tell you." Iruka kissed him again and they cried together as they embraced. 

It turned out to be a very good thing they had stocked up so much on food and supplies, since they both were horribly sick by Christmas Day. Tsunade demanded a full explanation, threatening to hospitalize them for having two of the worst colds she'd ever seen. It was astounding considering how healthy both men had been only two days before. Naruto accepted that unpleasant duty, while Iruka died over and over again of shame. 

"Well, at least I know now that it wasn't just a ploy to keep people from killing you." Iruka gave her a confused look. "I know you _tried_ to supervise his shopping and I'm sure you did your best Iruka... but now that you have the _lover_ card to play, maybe you can keep him from shopping at all." She reached into her pocket, pulled a brand new ball-gag out, and dangled it before the unwell men. 

"Oh Naruto! You didn't!"

"What? I gave them all the stuff you made me buy too! You think they'd be happy! They got twice as much!" 

Iruka groaned and tried to melt into his own couch. Tsunade smirked. "Good luck Iruka. You're going to need it." 

`Fin`


End file.
